


【76级】过往

by zcar_s



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, class-of-76
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcar_s/pseuds/zcar_s
Summary: 一件礼物。





	【76级】过往

**Author's Note:**

> 八百年前的76级

_“你忘记了我们，”她对你说。学校的长廊逐渐开始无限延伸，窗外的草地停滞在血红色的天空下，你听见潺潺流水声，猜想那是教学楼后面的小溪。_

_“不，”你说，同时伸手进口袋里，“我没有忘记你们。你看，我还给你买了生日礼物——生日快乐，希望你会喜欢它。”_

_她认真地注视着你。“在哪里买的？”她问，“镇上的商店都关门了。”_

_水声越来越明显。灰白色的溪水从玻璃大门的缝隙间流入，缓慢地填充进木质地板的纹路里，淹没你们的鞋面，上升到小腿、胯部、胸腹处。你半张着嘴；这本应是个很简单的问题，答案就在你的舌尖滚动，但你做不到。“我……”你迟疑道。_

_她摇头，似乎感到遗憾而并非悲伤。潮水已淹没你的下颚。“你忘记了我们，”她重复，之后微微笑了，“不过没关系。我们不会忘记你。”_

_湖水进入口腔。你尝到某种颗粒物的苦涩味道，但那之后，仍然只有一片空无。她模糊的身影同样淹没在灰色的烟雾中，声音却依旧清晰。_

_“你认识——”你听见她说，接着，一阵强烈的昏厥感袭来。_

你惊醒过来。又是相同的对话——从进入大学起，这个梦便偶尔出现在夜晚了，只不过你不曾留意过；之后随着时间的推移它变得愈发频繁，近日里几乎到了每晚重复三四次的程度。这一次的体验尤为不适，你感到浑身冰冷，呼吸不畅，伴随着一阵阵无法自控的痉挛。你想，看起来非得和心理医生见见才是了。

玄关传来敲门声，随后是重物落地的声音。你几乎未加整理就冲出卧房门，看见房门外的包裹之后松了口气：原来只是邮递员送来的快递。不知为何你感到安心，一股奇妙的力量驱使着你抬起颇有重量的包裹。你将包装上的灰尘擦干净，想要看看寄件人是谁（毕竟，你已经很多年没有使用过这种老式的联系方法了），可是纸上什么也没写。

这可真是诡异。你将本就缠结在一团的头发揉的更乱，使劲地盯着那片空白，仿佛如果这么做的话就能够揭开寄件人的真实面目，但很不幸这一尝试以失败告终。你叹了口气，失落地沿着黏合的边缘慢慢地撕开油纸，露出相纸边缘和由于破裂而起毛的纸张。

你先把那些纸拿了出来。它们摸起来并不光滑，而更接近波西米亚纸的质地，上面印着几张不同的图片：暖色调的橡树、草地上的老房子、壁炉熄灭的房间，以及一片长着腐烂树木的沼泽。你翻来覆去地观察着这些影像，只发现它们的背面有着铅笔写就的模糊时间，除此之外什么都没有。这是什么恶作剧吗？你感到奇怪，同时试图回想自己是否对它们感到熟悉，不过你从未见过这些图片。

随着包裹进一步被拆开，更多东西露了出来。两本厚厚的书啪嗒落在你的脚边，纸张之间夹着许多其他的照片和地图，甚至还有一张乐谱。你先拿起较薄的那一本（看起来是本日志）同样，没有任何表露作者身份的信息。你翻开第一页，之后是第二、第三页，发觉这很不寻常；写作者的精神状况从开头起就不大对劲。无论是夜晚的梦魇、还是封面上的奶奶（现在似乎被撕去了），“你记得她做了什么吗？”

显然，我不记得。你耸耸肩，往下读去，随后发现日志描绘的东西越来越呼之欲出，文字的内容似乎直指你最先看到的照片。不知为何，每张照片都对应足足三段大同小异的文字，夹杂着错漏和诡异的标注。越到结尾，字迹越混乱，你不得不眯起眼睛仔细辨认究竟写了什么，这让你的额角突突地作痛——该死的，阴魂不散的偏头痛又发作了。它正变得愈发严重，使你无法专注于阅读。

日志还未读完，但你不得不合上书本，眼前一片金星闪烁，景物边缘发黑。 _我这是怎么了？_ 你按压眉心，决定换另外一本。这次是那本深色封面，上面用美丽的花体字母写着“追忆76级”的年鉴。好多了，至少你知道它是关于什么的。既然你是1976年毕业的，所以你推测或许这就是一个来自高中同学的小玩笑？希望如此。他们什么时候约好了做这东西的……

入眼是通篇的旧照。你在学生会竞选的演讲，站在学校游行乐队中为独立日吹奏曲目，加入橄榄球队后第一场胜利。我们曾有过一段不错的时光，不是吗？你不禁怀念起那段快乐的日子，在阳光下度过，开着车四处游荡的悠闲高中岁月，过往朋友的面庞在眼前一个个闪现。年鉴进入了同学寄语阶段，浅黄色的青涩笑容在纸面上展开，你迫切地想知道他们都对你说了什么。

你不知道，你什么都不知道，你不记得了。他们发誓永远忠诚，会记得所有的回忆，此外，他们也 ~~希望你死。你最好从未存在过~~ 。你明白所有被模糊掉的名字都是你。你怀着这种感觉继续继续继续读下去，直到扭曲的五官出现，也只感到一种遥远的恍惚：在76年的时候他们是这样子的吗？连那个女孩也是？

广播里传来音乐声，缠绕在你的手臂上，飞速冲过木地板之间的缝隙，放射出和窗外太阳同等明亮的光线。 _好好看看吧。_ 你头晕目眩，画面按顺序变得充满恶意，他们将橄榄球、冷掉的午餐、黄铜乐器砸向你，然而相纸的范围太过狭小，无处供你躲藏。那些出自爬满了绿萝的书架前的阴冷眼神追随在你的背后，它们什么也不做，只是单纯地重复着同一个问题，一个你能够回答却不愿回答的问题。 **她** 问你的那个问题。

年鉴握在手里，慢慢变得更加粘稠炙热。你猛地将它丢开，书本撞击墙壁，发出古怪的汩汩声，融化在了固体中，产生出几道如同她面部器官的黑色裂痕。你曾深深爱慕过的女孩不应是这样的 _那么她应是何种模样_ ？游行乐队排练时，她就站在你的旁边，你无数次描摹过她的面部线条 _你全都忘记了_ 。月光照耀下的湖边，你低头吻她 _那真是场不错的郊游_ ，对吗？原本存在于日志封面的老人和蔼地望着你微笑，你看着空中流动的音符，朦朦胧胧地想，你们最后一次对话时背景音乐好像也是这首曲子。在更久之前，久到你还未曾与他们分离时，就已有永不间断的音乐彷徨在学校里；你们离去之后，那宏大乐章依旧演奏。

_请起立。切勿逃避，切勿遗忘，此地静谧疯狂。_

你根本就没有在高中参加过任何音乐类的活动，更别说游行乐队了。那年去郊游的前夕，你恰好因为一场流感病倒了。你试图说服自己，你没有任何理由与他们相识。 ~~不不不不要过来我记得这不是我的错我没有忘记你们我知道你们每一个人我们都在那里~~ 我不记得！ ~~但事情就这么发生了。有如此之多的证据清楚明白地显示着终结于1976年的生命。~~ 这并非真实。 ~~为什么不愿承认呢？现在回到我们中来还不算太晚。来吧。~~ 我从未……

太晚了。在你意识到之前，这个包裹里的东西就已经不容置疑地修改了你的记忆和过往。只有从一开始就不打开它，才能够 ~~避免~~ 真正回想起你被隐藏的人生。如何能说这一切此前都不存在过呢？那些梦魇不就是最好的证明吗？在她的注视之下，湖水终将淹没你们的头顶，留声机的余音忠实地刻录下所有人共同演奏的交响乐。夏日强烈的阳光透过液体，使你看清漂浮在水中的尸体，那年你们本该毕业。他们的眼神里没有责怪，唯独剩下怜悯。降A小调在呼唤着你。

你颤抖地坐起身，又因为尾椎处传来的剧痛而重重摔倒在地板上。肉体碰撞地板发出的钝响和上扬的曲调糅合在一起，恰好落在节拍处。如同颜料落在水面，你看见面前的空间逐渐扭曲成一个个人形实体，自上而下俯视。它们的五官和照片上一样古怪可憎，亲切和恐惧同等力度地撞击你的心脏，你试图通过投掷包裹里的物件而驱逐它们，但徒劳无功。实体的“视点”依旧保持不变，并且令你感到无论以何种角度躲避，都不能完全隔绝。你晕头转向地从喉咙里挤出尖细的啸叫，不断将自身向后推去，边抽搐边靠着墙勉强站立起来。仅存的最后一丝理智拉扯着你迈开步伐，跌跌撞撞地背对着他们逃跑。

公寓外的走廊很安静，不如说是过分安静了。厚厚的地毯吸收了你杂乱的足音，挂画里的女人不带一丝笑容。尽管有那么多层混凝土阻挡，你还是无法摆脱附骨之疽般的凝视。你知道他们在哪里，就在你的会客室里，在无处不有的水中。

原本短短的几步路，此刻被无限拉长。你回过头，望见在走廊最远端，有源源不断的湖水灌入，一如那个经年累月的梦境。你再也没有任何挣扎下去的欲望，慢慢滑坐在齐脚踝的水里。她什么时候出现呢？问我那个问题？

优雅的乐声再一次响起。仿佛在预示着什么人的到来。快来，吾爱。字迹开始浮现在天花板、地面、装饰上。直面你的过去。你开始漂浮，并吞进液体——你想那种颗粒物的味道没有变化。 _可是你在哪里呢？为什么不出现？_ 没有任何她的踪迹。你拍打着水体，试图游动以寻找她，却继续被拉入更深处。

当你的头颅没入水中时，你终于完全见到了 。她就在不远的地方，四周还有更多熟悉或不熟悉的同学，他们欢迎你的加入，你推开门走进去，来到了最后的、最初的归宿。自此，你的生命被定格在1976年的暑假，日光明亮，所有人一起踏上郊游，一起留在湖边。

_多么美妙啊。于是我们继续奋力向前，逆水行舟，被不断地向后推，被推入过去。_

一则新闻报道（节选）：

（██社 ███年██月█日讯）……██月█日，于失踪者家中发现其遗体。经警方确认，该男性已于昨日深夜死亡，具体死因尚在调查。据家人称，男子患有严重的心脏疾病，推测死前可能遭受严重的情绪刺激。现场发现了几本年鉴和日记，上有被液体浸湿的痕迹，且只检测出了该男子一人的指纹。警方怀疑它们可能与男子的死亡有直接联系，但其中含义仍不明确。……


End file.
